Viceroy
Geoffrey "Viceroy" Mortimer (previously known as Viceroy Alexander Du Pont) is a citizen of Arundel, Sussex and runs by the name "Lord of the Taters". He was recognized as the Viscount of Hastings by the Sussex College of Honours and Arms. The English College of Heraldry regards him as the Viscount of Arundel. He is also a Prince of England. Public Service Record * Sargeant of Sussex Council XXX * Councilor at large of Sussex Council XXVI * Mayor of Hastings (September 1457) * Constable of Sussex Council XXIV * Count of Sussex Council XXIII * Judge of Sussex Council XXII * Trade Minister of Sussex Council XXI * Vice-Chancellor of Sussex (August - November 1456) * Chancellor of Sussex (December 1456 - September 1457) * Guild Leader of the Tasty Taters Vegetable Guild * Former Postmaster-General of Sussex Branch of GBPS * Former Postmaster-General of GBPS * Former Knight and Head of the Squire Academy of Knights of England * Former Member of NEA * Former Assistant Town Mayor and Current Member of Arundel Town Council Biography Sir Geoffrey "Viceroy" Mortimer is a man of two tales. After a head injury, he was put into a protective state and given a new identity. He was known as Viceroy Alexander Du Pont who always remembered growing up without his parents. Through his youth, he struggled and was determined to make life better for him and for all. A firm believer in hard work, Viceroy inherited a beautiful veggie farm and makes sure to provide help to those he can.(Although there was once a group that said I looked like Picard... so, I guess "Make it so"?). His life was one based on service to the Crown. For many years, he worked in the shadows for a secret group fo r the King. In doing so, he ended up spending too much time away from his family and at one point had to go into hiding. Major events *07-04-2008: Congratulations! You have leveled up! (Level 1 - Now a Veggie Farmer) *19-04-2008: Joined the Tasty Taters Vegetable Guild *03-05-2008: Accepted as a Squire into the Knights of England *04-05-2008: Voted in as Guild Leader for the Tasty Taters Vegetable Guild *15-05-2008: Bought from Zipsi a second field (pig). *21-05-2008: Reset 2nd field to veggies *01-06-2008: Micjo adds Viceroy to the Bartenders who help run Dirty McFlirty's. *03-06-2008: You have bought from Merrilin 1 pair of shoes. *05-06-2008: Knighted into Order of the Crown for Knights of England *07-06-2008: Appointed Deputy Head of the Academy of Squires for Knights of England *16-06-2008: Scorebane announces Viceroy as Assistant Town Mayor (and member of Arundel Town Council) *05-07-2008 04:33 : Congratulations! You have levelled up! (Level 2 and a baker) *09-08-2008: Designated as Ambassador from Sussex to Winchester, Somerset, and Cornwall *11-08-2008: Accepted into NEA (as Yeoman) *13-08-2008: Resigned from the Knights of England *31-08-2008: Designated as Ambassador from Sussex to Chester; Start of Transfer of Ambassador to Somerset to Lady Tristiana *10-09-2008: Announced as Vice-Chancellor of Sussex Embassy *16-09-2008: Resigned from NEA due to conflict of Interest (Sussex has been declared independent) *20-09-2008: Appointed Sussex Postmaster General *01-11-2008: Gave BBEFBean away at her wedding *01-12-2008: Selected to Council 21 of Sussex - Appointed as Trade Minister *13-12-2008: Promoted from Vice-Chancellor to Chancellor of Sussex *21-12-2008: Promoted to Pikeman in Sussex Army *28-12-2008: Promoted to Longbowman in Sussex Army *01-02-2009: Selected to Council 21 of Sussex - Appointed as Judge *04-02-2009: Promoted to Guardsman in Sussex Army *11-02-2009: Selected as Interim Postmaster-General of GBPS Category:People